


Restraint

by trippieseojoon



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 17:28:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17871638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trippieseojoon/pseuds/trippieseojoon
Summary: The handcuffs had been Yoohyeon's idea.





	Restraint

“Minji-ah…”

 

She's actually salivating. It takes more effort than it should to swallow. Her eyes focus on the subtle smirk tugging at Yoohyeon’s lips. She wishes she could take a picture. The silver hair splayed along the pillow makes her chest easy to take in. There's red marks, leftover stains from soft kisses and nicks. Those and the flushed cheeks Yoohyeon is donning is something Minji can't completely wrap her head around.

 

She did that.

 

Yoohyeon let her do that… _wanted_ her to.

 

“Hey.”

 

“Sorry-- I'm just--”

 

“I can _feel_ the way you're staring at me.” Yoohyeon reveals her teeth as she insists.

 

Before Minji can even formulate a response, a way to defend herself, Yoohyeon asks a bit more quietly.

 

“Are you going to touch me the same way?”

 

Her weight isn't on her at all. Straddling her hips, Minji is more than tempted to get rid of the pressure between her thighs by rubbing against Yoohyeon’s frame. Her words were enough to make her body react and it's making her realize how shamefully wet she is. All they've been doing is making out. Yoohyeon hasn't even touched her.

 

She doesn't have any complaints about it, as she's more than content with Yoohyeon’s wrists being held captive by the handcuffs wrapped around one of the headboard’s iron rods.

 

She takes a deep breath before letting out a simple, “Eventually.”

 

“I don't know how long I can wait.”

 

“Patience is a virtue, isn't it?”

 

The sarcasm makes Yoohyeon chuckle a little. She keeps shifting. If she was uncomfortable, she'd say so. It's impatience that's making her antsy. Minji thinks they both know that the teasing is what gets her off best. The thing is, she's had beyond enough of the foreplay herself. She doesn't want this to end yet, however.

 

Her hand goes between both of their bodies and fingers run over Yoohyeon’s lips before covering them with the slickness leaking past them.

 

Yoohyeon’s back arches a little. The way her jaw slacks as Minji teases her clit gently makes her pause. She barely presses against the bundle of nerves and just watches Yoohyeon’s lips. Mouth having fallen open some, it's because she's trying to focus. Her hips roll up and can't find a rhythm. The only thing she's trying to find is pleasure.

 

Minji abruptly moves her fingers and lets them play between her _own_ thighs. The thought of what she wants to do feels just as good as when she actually does it. She certainly doesn't need the help, but she can't let Yoohyeon’s arousal go to waste. With it coating her fingers, they slide inside of her without much effort at all. She can feel just how on fire she is and the way she clenches around her own fingers just makes her want to feel Yoohyeon do so instead.

 

She moans, pumping into herself slowly. Her palm rubs against her clit as she does and she uses her free hand to grip Yoohyeon’s waist.

 

It doesn't take long for Yoohyeon to realize what's happening.

 

“Minji-ah.”

 

The call is more like a whine.

 

“I really want to see you. At least let me see you.”

 

The pleading is finally starting. Minji is sure it'll only get better. With a small smile on her lips, she utters, “Not yet.”

 

“I--”

 

“You'll be able to see me when I make you cum… okay?”

 

Yoohyeon wets her bottom lip with her tongue before nodding. The makeshift blindfold is still tight around her eyes. It helps. Part of Minji wants her to be able to watch, but she's certain her insecurities would get the best of her. She's touched herself in front of Yoohyeon plenty of times, but she's never put on a _show_ per say. It's different when they do it together.

 

Honestly, her fingers aren't even barely enough to satisfy her. They aren't as thick as Yoohyeon’s. There's toys in the closet, but she doesn't want to get up from her spot. She doesn't want to ruin the moment. Which, that's why she continues to move in-and-out of herself rather than focus on her clit. She doesn't want to finish yet.

 

“I really wish you were inside me right now.”

 

Yoohyeon’s hum vibrates in her chest, “Me too.”

 

Her hips start to thrust upwards in an effort to get some kind of friction. The way her bottom lip disappears between her teeth as she moves makes Minji want to kiss her. Her free hand hits the mattress as she leans down some. Hot breath grazes her lips and she can't help but moan at the sensation it sends through her. Yoohyeon is the one that ends up making their lips meet, arching her back so their skin can be against one another's as well.

 

Minji knows that if the handcuffs were gone, Yoohyeon’s hands would surely be holding her close. She can practically feel nails digging into her back. The thought urges her to sit back up and start riding her own fingers. The second she starts rolling her hips, knuckles probably digging into Yoohyeon’s stomach a bit too hard, she whines again.

 

“Minji…”

 

“I know. You wanna see…” she realizes just how short of breath she is as she tries to talk, “But you can hear it, right? Hear how wet I am.”

 

She nods desperately.

 

“Do you wanna feel?”

 

Another quick nod. She throbs in anticipation after pulling her fingers out of her. Wiping them on the blankets, she tries to calm down some before moving. She carefully scoots up to hover over Yoohyeon’s face.

 

“Fuck…” she breaths, realizing what she’s going to get to do as Minji runs her fingers through her silver locks.

 

Before she can even guide her or ask if she's ready, Yoohyeon lifts her head so she can run her tongue though slick folds. It makes Minji shudder, makes her fingers curl in Yoohyeon’s hair. Her muscles quickly become jelly and she becomes victim to Yoohyeon’s mouth. Her tongue stays near her swollen clit. She even makes an effort to kiss it.

 

Even with her lack of eyesight, Yoohyeon knows. Her feet become flat on the bed and Minji feels thighs behind her. Her hands go back to rest on them the second they appear. Leaning back makes it easier to grind her hips against Yoohyeon’s touch. Which, Minji is slightly wary it’s too much, but she can't control it. She needs more, even though Yoohyeon’s tongue is always more than enough.

 

“I don't-- I don't wanna cum yet, but you feel _so_ good.” she moans, “Oh my God…”

 

She’s weaker than she thinks. She can feel her orgasm coming and if she pulls away, she can fight it off. But pulling away feels impossible. She can't do it. She doesn't want to. More sounds of pleasure escape her throat as Yoohyeon starts sucking on her clit. That's all it takes for her climax to take over her frame. The heat spreads throughout her entire body like a flame meeting gasoline.

 

Yoohyeon moaning against her only makes it feel that much better. Her mouth stays open as she cums. She doesn't even realize how tightly her eyes are shut until she opens them to gaze up at a blurry ceiling. Her nails are creating marks on the skin of Yoohyeon’s thighs, but the pain they cause doesn't prompt Yoohyeon to stop at all. Minji swears her sucking becomes even more forceful.

 

Her hips jerk, the pleasure abruptly becoming too much, and Minji whimpers as she manages to get away. She sits up, but almost loses her balance as she scoots back.

 

“I wish I could've seen you.” Yoohyeon pants, “Fuck…”

 

She can't even talk without whining anymore. Head spinning, Minji isn't able to tease the way she wants to. All they're doing is breathing, yet it's keeping the heat between her thighs from going away. She could work Yoohyeon up some more, let her body recover, and then make herself cum again. Does she really want to frustrate Yoohyeon _that_ much, though?

 

She wants to see Yoohyeon cum more, she thinks.

 

An idea comes to mind and it makes her laugh.

 

“What?”

 

The worry in Yoohyeon’s voice makes her smile, “I have an idea.”

 

“Please say it's fucking me.”

 

“Close.”

 

Minji adjusts her position, straddling one of Yoohyeon’s raised thighs. She kisses her neck before hovering near her ear, pressing her body against hers. She can feel Yoohyeon’s arousal stain her skin as she tries to subtly grind up against her. Just for fun, she presses her thigh firmly up against her and Yoohyeon moans.

 

“That feels good, doesn't it?”

 

“So good.” she breathes, her hips grinding upwards in a messy haste.

 

“Stop moving. Otherwise I’ll pull away.”

 

Kissing her ear, Minji waits in anticipation for her to stop. She keeps her motions continuous, but she’s trying. She whines in frustration as she forces herself to be still. Minji moves her thigh back some, only keeping it lightly pressed against her.

 

“I’m gonna give you what you want, but there’s rules. You have to make me cum again before I get you off. You can do that, right?”

 

“Minji--”

 

“I’m gonna fuck you _so_ good, but you’re not allowed to cum before me. If you feel like you’re about to, you have to let me know so I can stop. If you don’t, I’ll let you finish but I’ll stop touching you. You’re gonna ruin your own orgasm if you cum before me.”

 

“You… I wasn’t expecting you to enjoy this as much as you are. You sound so hot.”

 

Minji smiles, Yoohyeon’s impressed smirk stroking her ego in an unfamiliar way, “I’m enjoying it because you are.”

 

“That doesn’t seem fair. At all, by the way.”

 

“It’s completely fair. You got me all worked up again. You sound really hot too when you’re desperate.”

 

Her laugh sounds even more sexy. There’s some bitterness laced in it and it just makes Minji even more excited to start their game. The handcuffs being fake, all it takes is one click to release Yoohyeon’s hands. Yoohyeon doesn't even bother undoing the other one once her hands are free. They go straight to Minji’s sides. The feeling of Yoohyeon’s hands finally on her makes her smile.

 

“You better play by the rules…” she playfully warns before sitting up.

 

She gets off of Yoohyeon and just stays on her knees. She doesn't have to say a word, Yoohyeon knows what to do. She follows and gets on her knees as well. A hand reaching out, Minji grabs it to help lead her closer. Her skin is still so flushed and Minji gets stuck admiring her. Her mouth and chin are still painted with cum.

 

“I can feel you staring again.”

 

“That's because I am.”

 

She lets her hands go to her hips and run back to grab her ass. Yoohyeon grins, but pleasure wipes it away as Minji rolls her hips forward to brush up against her.

 

“Put your hand between my legs.”

 

Yoohyeon blindly feels around before rubbing her palm down Minji’s stomach and slipping right between her legs. She starts massaging her, right over her clit, in an instant. It makes Minji’s thighs clench, as she's still sensitive. But it feels _so_ good.

 

She digs her nails into Yoohyeon's ass before bringing one of her hands between her legs. She's soaked and Minji can't resist teasing her, making a mess of her arousal with her fingers. She makes sure not to go anywhere near her clit. Yoohyeon's hips can't stay still. Eyes watching her face, Minji decides to give in and give her what she wants.

 

“ _Fuck…”_ she chokes out as Minji slides two fingers into her, making sure her palm rubs up against her clit. She pulls out slow, only to start pumping into her a bit more quickly.

 

Yoohyeon's own hand starts to give up on its work.

 

“Remember the rules.”

 

“Stop, stop, stop.”

 

Minji stays deep inside of her on purpose, knowing even that will make it hard for Yoohyeon to collect her bearings. Walls keep clenching around her fingers. Yoohyeon’s breathing only gets louder as her head falls to rest on her shoulder. The way she starts rolling her hips almost makes Minji lose her balance. It's like they have a mind of their own. She knows that urging Yoohyeon to stop will be pointless.

 

Ultimately she cares more about Yoohyeon's pleasure than the game. Knowing that there's no going back, she just gives her what she wants. The second she starts thrusting into her again, Yoohyeon cums. Moans keep leaving her mouth as her climax takes over. Fingers dig into Minji's hips as her body shudders.

 

Her labored exhales burn Minji’s neck and overwhelmed noises of all kinds grace her ears.

 

“Oh my _god_. Oh fuck--” she whimpers, hands now traveling back so nails can dig into Minji’s ass as she holds her as close as she can.

 

It's barely rubbing against her own arm that makes Minji realize just how close she herself is. Caught up in the pleasure Yoohyeon’s feeling, she doesn't think twice about pulling out of her. She's always been able to manhandle her effortlessly. Yoohyeon's so out of it that she doesn't even resist as she forces her to lie back down on the mattress. Hands rush to take off her blindfold and while hands cup Minji’s cheeks to bring their lips together, hands also grab Yoohyeon’s legs to spread them.

 

Minji moans against her mouth once she straddles the top of Yoohyeon's thigh. Rocking her hips, she's able to rub up against Yoohyeon as well and she isn't sure who’s breaths and whimpers are whose anymore. Fingers tangle in her hair to keep her close. She breaks the kiss, out of breath and desperate to see the arousal in Yoohyeon's gaze.

 

Surely, they're going to tease each other about their failed attempt at a game later.

 

But right now, they're too lost in each other to even think about it.

 

“Come on, baby… Fuck.” Yoohyeon pants, low tone doing just as much for Minji and her body is. She loves when Yoohyeon calls her that and it gets her closer within seconds, “I wanna see you cum.”

 

Grinding down on her thigh, Minji does her best to hold Yoohyeon’s gaze as she finishes. But the ecstasy is too much and it eventually forces her eyes closed. Her hands dig into the sheets under them as she tenses up. She stays pressed up against Yoohyeon, just relishing in the way she's throbbing against her thigh. The pressure alone is enough. She doesn't even realize she's moaning at first, her heart thumping in her ears being much louder.

 

Yoohyeon's hands rub along her hot skin and caress her back, squeezing her tightly as she comes down from her high.

 

“God, I love you so much.”

 

Minji really only has energy to smile. Tired, she mutters, “Anything you ever want to try, you know I won't hesitate.”

 

“As hot as that was, I literally got angry at one point because I couldn't touch you. No more restraints.”

 

“Weak.”

 

“You came twice in--”

 

“I know. I was there.” she reaches to cover Yoohyeon's mouth with her hand and she can tell she's smirking by the her eyes crinkle.

 

Suddenly, wet warmth paints itself across her palm and she groans. Just to be gross, she wipes it off on Yoohyeon's cheek and they both start to laugh.

 

“I love you too, by the way.”

 

Yoohyeon holds her properly again and she just lets out a content sigh. More concerned about rest than cleaning up, they both get comfortable before dozing off for the night.


End file.
